closer to sakura petels
by Spicecherrychan
Summary: Fate brought her to that cave that day. And a surten blond akatski took the oppertninaty And is not about to let her go


Closer to Sakura petals chapter 1. By Spicecherry-chan.

WARNING :this is A oneshot lemon. Please do not read if you have anything against it. If you decided to stay Thanks and please go easy on me since this is my first lemon.

Ahh it's so cold said a pink haired kunochi that was returning from her mission, she was passing through ame and it was extremely cold. She could feel the chill through her thin cloak.

I have to find a cave to rest for the night. If i travel any further, i might freeze to death. She muttered. Then she saw a cave she quickly ran over to it, she ran so fast she missed the trail of blood leading in there. As she stepped inside the cave was warm, that's more like it she said smiling lazy and taking of her coat and Backpack, placing it against the wall. She heard a painful moan deeper in the cave, sakura frownd and walked on.

As she was walking Then she stepped on a bomb. It exploded blowing up the entrance, the large rocks came smashing down and it blocking out the outside. Oh shit! Im stuck! And i dont have enough chakara to smash the rocks. Looks like I'll be spending the night here , but at least i dont have to set a genjutsu she said trying to look on the bright side of the situation. The painful moan was heard again and her head snapped infront of her. She couldn't see a thing so she decided to make fire. She walked back to her bag and took out wood and fire lighters. She. Set down the wood and lit it. The light streamed throughout the whole cave lighting it up.

It was kind of small and it didn't take long before she spotted a blond akatsuki

Lying wounded against the wall. He lifted his head and his dull blue eyes met her emerald ones. She gasped. I am trapped in a cave with one of the world's most wanted men, i am doomed I tell you doomed! She yelled. Deidara let out another painful grunt. But he's hurt and will probably die if i leave him like this. But i can't just leave him like this, but if i do heal him I'll be Comiting a crime against konaha, oh what to do she said burying her head in her hands. I'll just heal him in anyway it's not like Anyone will know .. She muttered looking in his direction one last time. Then sakura stood up and walked to him, she kneeled down infont of the dying blond, she took out a kunai and slit open hit cloak.

She then tore of his mesh shirt and started to attend to his wounds. There was a deep slash accross his chest and shuriken wounds over his stomach and arms. Sakura first decided to heal the deep slash, watching the skin knit together . she dragged her finger accross what was there she smiled in satisfaction and continued on his other wounds. Satisfied with her handy work she took bandages and wrapped him up.

Darkness surrounded the kunochi and she fainted due to chakara exaughstion.

Her limp body fell forward ontop of deidara's unconscious one.

Later that night sakura woke up to the sound of a rain storm. She noticed she felt comfortable and looked At what She

Was lying on. It was deidara's cheast. He had his arm slingend around her waist and he was awake , She Tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he stubbornly held her close. Let me g- her words were cut of by a pair of warm lips. He flipped her On her back and climbed ontop of her .

He kissed her harder and she slowly started to respond, he smirked against her Lips, he bit her bottom lip and she gasped, he took the opportunity and explored her wet carvan. Her hands roamed his well scalptured cheast. He slowly removed her shirt and pants. He then removed her bra and panties she blushed and tried to cover up but he pulled her hands away. He lowered his head and started sucking on her nipple. She gasped and moaned. He did the same to the other one and started to kiss her neck. Please deidara she moaned.

He smirked and pulled of his pants. He slowly entered her, he wasn't surprised when he felt her barrier. He looked down at her. Look at me he wisperd and he pushed past hard. She gave a painful scream and wrapped her arms around deidara. Shhh love, the pain will go away now he wisperd lovingly into her ear. He waited for her to adjust. He felt like he was in heaven but he knew she wasn't ready yet. The tears stopped flowing and she nodded. He took that as a yes and set a slow pace.

Ahh deidara! She moaned and bucked her hips so she could meet with his thrusts. Your so tight sakura ahh.. Moaned and speed up his pace. Pulling in and out of her with speed. Ahhhhh she moaned and through her head back in bliss. She was close and so was he.

Deidara! She screamed his name and orgasemed. He did the same and collapsed ontop of her. There sweaty Bodies were trembling and breath was rapid. He pulled her close to him.

Thank you, thank you for giving me a second chance at life. Never leave my side . Deidara said and fell asleep with sakura in his arms.

Okayyyy. How was that? Please let me know.

Spicecherry-chan


End file.
